warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Emperor Protects...
Foreword For clarity, I want to make it clear that I do not have any disdain for the Eldar. I don't actually think that the following is the canon behavior of the Eldar. This is a Point of View description from the mindset of the character presented below. This is a flawed character, not some kind of wish fulfillment.He is not perfect and does not have perfect awareness of the environment that he was brought up in. This is a brief story, a summary, a back story leading up to a campaign. If you read the following, be aware that MUCH time passes, many months. To be Unclean... In the 41st Millennium, an Eldar born into the Age of War and Chaos has little room to hope or dream of anything, but to serve the Craftworld. Yet, what would happen if one were to never forgive their species for the decisions that plague their future generations? Even worse, what if they discovered that their species was to blame for the worst that had ever happened to the Universe? The time since the Great Fall is far. Nearly twelve millennia have passed since the Fall of the Eldar and the Rise of the Great Nemesis. Any future generation from that day have been born into the threat that is their final fate should anyone lose the sanctuary of a Spirit Stone. This fate is to be taken into the ravenous, ever-hungry maw of Slaanesh, “She Who Thirsts,” that their soul be devoured like some tiny morsel to feed the Great Enemy. This was the perception of Eldar Society to Krivvin of Rumrua. For all of his life, he has had difficulty fitting into a society that encourages self-sacrifice, serenity, dedication, and a calm heart. The overly polite and aloof society holds itself at length from emotion. Constantly, their judgmental airs put pressure on the future generations as if they were born into the debt of the creation of Slaanesh. Their arrogant ways kept him at arm's length from devotion to what Krivvin saw as a different form of hedonism. They never truly took responsibility for the birth of Her. Even now, they blame their children instead. It was disgusting to make us feel responsible for the fault of that foul generation. Maybe if they had been more humble, he wouldn't have sought the life of the the Outcast. The shock of an excelling Striking Scorpion abandoning his Path into the Path of the Outcast was a blow to his Instructors. He had much promise as an Aspect Warrior, though he had problems with anger and rage. The promise that came with his passionate dedication, even by the standards of the Eldar, was more than enough to make it a tragic loss in their minds. Despite the tumultuous emotions coursing through his heart, never once had he been tempted by the Ruinous Powers. What future could he have had with that kind of Spiritual Purity? Life's a journey... Striking out on his own on a small vessel, Krivvin lost himself to the chaotic universe beyond the Craftworld. If he thought the cloistered life of the Craftworld was rough, he had no idea what lie in store for him while navigating the chaotic darkness that is the 41st Millennium. He fought in small skirmishes with all manner of threat from Ork to Chaos Servant and even a small brood of Tyranid. These battles were fought alongside the filth of the Universe: bounty hunters, bandits, rogues, and mercenaries of all color. At least, he didn’t have to control his emotions around these frail creatures. By chance, Krivvin struck up a relationship with a suspicious fellow that dealt in knowledge. This fellow would sell useful information for the right price. He also harbored Krivvin, providing living quarters on the space station that became a base of operations for the Eldar. For a year or so, the partnership of the two was without any treachery so Krivvin learned to trust in the offerings of the man. Without reservation, he took it upon himself to go scout a Feral World, based on the advice of his informant. On this Feral World, there was supposedly a hidden Eldar altar that housed a great artifact known as the Phoenix Wings - an informal term coined by Krivvin's informant. The script spoke of the artifact as wreathing the wielder’s arms in flames like that of the mythical Phoenix. These flames were pure of heart and destruction, able to sear through metal and flesh with ease. To Krivvin, it sounded like a pair of tremendous swords made of fire. Though, he did well with his twin chainswords. The potential was too good to resist. Whenever he ventured into the heart of civilization, Krivvin knew enough to mask his true identity, to conceal the image of the treacherous Xenos so that he didn't draw the hostility of native inhabitants. With that in mind, he left behind his Xenos gear, weaponry, and armor in the care of his informant and, at this point, benefactor. However, this Feral World was more vast than a single wayward Eldar could have anticipated. He may have been deadly in battle, agile on foot, and excellent in tracking. It was still only one lost warrior, armed with the basic supplies and equipment of the Imperium. There was no way that he could stand alone for the danger that encroached upon the world. To allow the alien to live is to share its crime... As he snuck through the primitive society, Krivvin was unaware that as he sought out an altar that had been lost for millennia that a danger loomed over the horizon. When an Ork Rok crashed into the planet, it was fortunate that an Imperial Guard fort had already been established in a few months prior. Freshly supplied, they were bright and eager to protect their hold on the world. They were young and bold, but the Orks are persistent. As the siege lasted, the Imperial fort slowly but surely lost more and more of its resources to the unending mass of attacks from the entrenched Ork horde. The situation was growing more and more bleak by the day. Calls were sent out for aid of supply of any kind. The natives were being hastily trained as replacement troops. One night, a particularly clever Ork breached through a defense holding. It would have been the end if not for a most unexpected intervention. With the resounding roar of chainswords, Krivvin joined the fray - suddenly slaying two of the charging Ork. Dripping with blood, his chainswords roared with life. Shrouded in a heavily obfuscating cloak, he stared daggers at the Orks that halted briefly at the surprise. Soon enough, a grand melee of steel ensued. The small band of Orks that would have taken the Imperials by surprise had trouble finding purchase against the inhumanly agile Eldar Warrior. Kept completely obscure by the costume he bore, Krivvin was a mysterious figure for the Imperials. Bearing the weaponry of Man, it was easy in this moment of desperation to accept and rely on the remarkable ability of this sudden intrusive force on the battlefield. With impossible speed and deftness, the pair of chainswords tore chunks of flesh from Greenskin threats, even as bullets whizzed past to strike fellow Orks. As the battle cleared and the dust settled, it was only the Nob and Krivvin left in the immediate area. Again, the Ork was unusually clever. It found an opening and exploited it, knocking the Eldar senseless to the ground. Sensing their moment, the onlooking Imperial Guard focused their fire to aid the one that had aided them! The assistance turned the tide of battle. The day had been won. The Imperial Guard would have hailed their ally with great fervor - not knowing that a Xenos had snuck into their midst, if not for the attack on the north wall that distracted them. There was no time celebrate. For Krivvin, it was fortunate in a way. He did not aid them in search of fame and glory, only simple good will. Amongst the Imperial forces, none of them were his equal with the chainsword. He spearheaded charge after charge, pushing back the Xenos in ways that hadn’t been accomplished in months! By the end of the resurgence, they had room to breathe, room to spare, and room to relax, if but for a moment. Krivvin made a statement that many had never dared to imagine, “We need to strike into their heart and burn them out. Burn all corpses that you find. Destroy them completely.” With a war band of troops supporting him, they launched a daring strike into the heart of the small horde. Due to the bravery of many, the siege was finally at an end. The Imperial Guard could finally fortify and relax. Yet, the Emperor warned about the threat of idleness... It was the uncanny success of the Feral World against the Ork that drew some attention from the Imperium. The world was of no particular significance beyond being an extension of Humanity, which was significant enough in itself. Yet, the world was once begging for aid. It now was even capable of providing an abundance of resources to the collection ship. Few thought to ask what had happened on the world to change it so drastically? Meanwhile, many months have passed since Krivvin first intervened on behalf of Mankind. He fought alongside them every step of the way in the name of convenience. In their darkest hours, he was silent and listened as they prayed to God Emperor. Secretly, he began to even utter prayers to the Emperor of Mankind as well. It felt right and proper to him, but he dared not raise his voice to upset any of his fellow battle-mates. He was uncertain what they would think of a Xenos that gave praise to the Emperor. Would they shoot him on the spot for heresy? It was fortunate that his disguise remained intact... Heresy grows from idleness... With fresh supplies came new blood, the idleness and joy of survival undermined their strength of unity. Amongst these new faces hid a new threat that risked to undo the world once more. The Ruinous Powers worked in secret to wrench claim from Humanity. The problem comes in the insidious nature that builds upon each trick, each secret, each lie that is fed to the faithful. In the growing dark, men are tempted by powers beyond mortal comprehension. With reputation came peril, Krivvin became a prime target of the Heretics. This misstep broke the illusion that would have consumed the world until it was too late. In the night, assassins of the Cult struck out against the Eldar, trusted warrior of the Imperial Fort’s forces. A sign of corruption sparked an intense battle. The fort was once again chaotic with conflict. Many men lost their life on the first night. As others felt rage, they too fell under the sway of Chaos. It fed the Machine of Corruption more and more with each tragedy. The impassioned Eldar fought with all of his might and conviction to save everyone. With each loss, he grew more and more determined to stop what was happening! If there was anything that he hated as much as his own kind, it was the Ruinous Powers! Yet, the loyal forces were unable to uproot the presence of Chaos from the Fort. It was a constant battleground. Neither side was willing to give up ground. In the name of the Emperor, the Imperials fought on. In dedication to Chaos, the Cultists murdered. A call to help was sent out for aid. This time, aid was sent. The Angels of Death were coming... the Adeptus Astartes... the Space Marines! Their arrival was glorious! Shot down in a vessel shrouded in flame, an eruption of force shook the ground that heralded their arrival. Marching out of the Drop Pod, it was watching Divinity. With massive weapons and invincible armor, the Emperor of Mankind’s greatest warriors tore apart the treacherous cultists with little effort. It seemed like the day was won. That all would be over soon. No one realized what was happening in the basement underneath the fort until it was too late. An eerie wail filled the ears of many. The sound alone outright slew a number guardsmen of lesser heart and merit. Moments later, the ground shook with terrible force. A moment of silence settled in before the chittering madness began. It wasn’t long after that a swarm of daemon began to flock out of the interconnected buildings. Screams followed as the daemon tore into the unsuspecting guardsmen. Quick to action, the Space Marine unfalteringly performed their duty: executing as much of the host as they could. In the midst of the chaos, the Eldar Outcast was of little note. Though, a few of the Emperor’s Finest pointedly remarked on the warrior’s skill of battle with great amusement. Another siege ensued. The fighting lasted for days upon days. It was brutal. Many men lost their lives. With conviction of heart and determination, the forces of Order & Good pushed through the Chaotic Legion into the bowels of the fort that had been transformed into a hellish dimension. In the deepest depths, Space Marine, Man, and Eldar fought and slew a terrible Chaos Spawn. The price of victory was more loss, even a number of the Space Marine. At last, the threat was abated. To the shock of the Imperial Guard, another one was to be summarily dealt with now: the Eldar, the Xenos. As the Space Marines set about it, the Eldar surprised them by silently submitting himself to their judgment, kneeling before them. One of them, bearing a Bolter that was blessed to never fail, stepped forward to execute the kneeling Eldar in the name of the Emperor. Yet, his Bolter did not fire. Any regular troop may have pulled the trigger twice, but this was a gun that had never failed, not once. It was enough to falter the entire squad from their decision. Dare they question the Will of the Emperor? Was this Xenos under the protection of the Emperor of Mankind? Before an ultimate decision was made by the Squad Captain, a communique drew the attention of the Captain away. Stepping aside, an uneasy tension hung in the air as the unsettled squad-mate stared at the Eldar - thoughts on his blessed Bolter, a weapon he knew did not fail. That it had failed did not escape his thoughts, not for one moment. As a respected battle brother, this had a powerful impact on his squad-mates. When the Captain returned, mysteriously the Eldar was given a reprieve... for now. Troubled, they decided to keep the Eldar under arrest for the time being. Many of the Imperial Guard did not like this decision. The Eldar had fought alongside them for months, fighting longer and harder than many of them even. He barely slept while their lives were in danger. It was even at his prompting that they had successfully fought off the forces of the Ork Horde. When the Chaos attacked, he was again in the middle of combat, fighting to save others at peril to himself. He had done more than enough to earn their trust by now. Yet, the loyal Guardsmen knew not to show disrespect to the Space Marines. These legendary warriors were beyond their comprehension. They trusted their judgment. The extent of the corruption being what it was: the attention of an Inquisitor was drawn to this curious world - the source of the communique. Twice now, the world had been tested by dangerous forces. Twice, it had survived what many had not. What was protecting this world that would have been the ruin of two worlds? As the Inquisitor and his retinue began their investigation, their attention was brought to the Eldar kept in lock-up. The Emperor Protects... Alone in the darkness, Krivvin sat as he awaited what he thought would be his end. He knew the stories of what happens to an Eldar that dies. His soul would be drawn in by She Who Thirsts to be consumed completely. He hated his kind for bringing this ultimate doom down upon him. How he hated to be one of the disgusting Xenos that Humanity distrusted so. If he would, he wished that he had been born amongst the Empire to serve the God Emperor. Unfortunately, it was not his fate to be born with such luck: to be under such divine protection. In the darkness, he prayed to the Emperor of Mankind, asking for nothing and offering his thanks that he would know His Grace before the end. This was the scene that welcomed the Inquisitor and his retinue. Immediately incensed, the shrouded figure accompanying the Inquisitor took up his mighty armament: a great Force Weapon! In one swipe, the powerful metal barrier separating the two was no more. In another instant, the Crusader brought up his terrible and mighty weapon to strike down a Xenos that would dare pray to the Emperor of Mankind! In a split second after the swing began, an awe-inspiring sensation flooded the room. For a brief moment, it felt like time itself came to a halt. A calm, loving voice echoed into the hearts of all present for the event, “The Emperor Protects...” Undeterred, the Crusader would have pushed onward: to annihilate the Xenos - voices be damned as heretical trickery. Yet, the Inquisitor spoke, "That's enough." His voice did not even need to rise to immediately command obedience, such was his authority over the Crusader and the rest. Amused, the Inquisitor repeated the legendary words, “The Emperor Protects... I like that.” With so much as that, it was decided that Krivvin would become part of the Inquisitor’s retinue. By divine providence, the Eldar Outcast became a faithful servant of Mankind in service of a Radical Inquisitor. All of this and he never did find those swords... Category:Stories